


The Librarians: And The Orange Tabby

by Whirlwind



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cat, Cute, Evlynn, F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Flynn stumble across a kitten in the annex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: And The Orange Tabby

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write. I've been trying to write an Eve and Flynn fic for awhile now, but was having a bit of trouble. Finally I finished one!

After returning from their latest adventure, Eve and Flynn headed to the back room of the annex for some alone time away from the group. With Flynn always off looking for the library, the two didn't get much of a chance to see each other as often as they would have liked. So they tried to make it count when they could.

As they were catching up, Eve caught something moving out of the corner of her eye. She immediately reached for her pistol, stood in front of Flynn, and trained her gun on the moving object. Whatever it was, it was meandering aimlessly under a cloth near the back of the room. The thing was small, but Eve had seen enough by now to know that even if something was small, it could still be dangerous.

"Do you think something followed us back through the door?" Eve asked over her shoulder, though her eyes still stayed focused on the small intruder. Flynn leaned forward slightly, trying to get a better look. "It's possible."

As it started moving closer to them, the cloth slowly slid off, revealing a small orange kitten. "Mew!" It squeaked upon seeing them. Eve let out a relieved sigh and put her weapon down. "It's just a cat."

The small kitten then approached Eve and started rubbing up against the side of her boot. The woman stared down at the animal, not quite sure how to react. She was used to dealing with a lot of things: terrorists, bombs, and now recently magical things, but a cat... She wasn't quite sure what to do with.

Flynn grinned at the sight before him. "I think it likes you Colonel Baird." She shot him a look before turning back to find the cat now parading between her ankles. Eve started backing up. "Okay, no. We're gonna have to get this guy to a shelter or something, because this here isn't happening."

Making his way towards the two, Flynn bent down, picked up the kitten and scratched it behind the ears, in which the animal let out a purr of delight. Holding the cat in front of her face, Flynn changed the sound of his voice, as if speaking for the cat. "But I really like you Colonel Baird, please let me stay."

" _Oh no_ , we are **_not_** keeping it. I already have three librarians in training to look after, and when you're actually around, you." She emphasized, by poking him in the chest. "I have enough on my plate, we are not adding a cat to that mix!"

"Alright then." He agreed with a shrug. "I guess I'll just have to take him down to the animal shelter then." Eve knitted her brows together. Something was up, Flynn never gave up that easily. Still carrying the cat in his hand, Flynn made his way to the main room of the annex. Which she quickly realized, was where all of the Lit's still were.

Racing after him, the sound of Cassandra's high-pitched "Aw!", made her realize she was too late.

"Is that a cat?" Stone asked, as Ezekiel followed behind him over to where Cassandra and Flynn were standing.

"We found him hiding in the back room." Flynn explained to them.

Eve stood in the doorway watching the group, as they checked out the cat.

Stone gave the kitten a small pet on the head as Cassandra held it. "Back in Oklahoma, we had plenty of cats, dogs, chickens, and horses around. So I'm used to animals."

"I like cats." Ezekiel stated. "They're smart, agile, and mysterious, a lot like me." He grinned.

"Can we keep him?" Cassandra asked excitedly.

Flynn turned away from the Lit's and towards Eve, "It's up to Colonel Baird." The group stared at her with pleading eyes.

It was times like these where Eve felt like her and Flynn were married couple, and that the Lit's, were they're kids. Flynn was the fun parent, while she was the strict one. Though she had to admit, the idea of being married to Flynn didn't seem so bad. But she quickly shook off the thought. They hadn't even been on a date yet, now was not the time to be thinking about anything even close to marriage.

Begrudgingly, she finally agreed. "Fine, we can keep the stupid cat." Her decision earned a cheer of excitement from the group.

As the librarians in training focused on the kitten, Flynn made his way over to Eve. "Come on Eve," he said nudging her slightly. "It won't be so bad. He can help keep you company when I'm away." "Fine." She said letting out a sigh.

Then a smirked crossed Eve's face as she turned to him. "But you have to tell Jenkins." His eyes widened. "Oh would you look at that, I really need to get going. The library isn't going to go find itself."

As Flynn tried to make a break for it, the blonde grabbed him by to collar. "Don't you dare try to sneak off Flynn Carsen."

"But the library..." He started. "Can wait." She finished. Giving him a pat on the shoulder, Eve smiled. "Good luck Librarian." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, before sending him off to Jenkins lab.


End file.
